Many studies have examined levels of psychological distress, illness- related coping strategies, and mental health intervention approaches for persons living with HIV/AIDS. However, these studies have focused almost exclusively on younger persons living with HIV disease. This restricted focus has limited our understanding of the life problems and mental health needs of older adults living with HIV/AIDS. As the number of AIDS cases among older persons increases, and as AIDS becomes a chronic but more manageable disease, it is important for researchers to understand the needs of HIV-infected older adults and to develop strategies that can improve their coping and adjustment efforts and overall quality of life. The proposed one-year pilot study will characterize the daily stressors, coping strategies, availability of coping assistance resources, and quality of life among HIV-infected persons 50 years of age or older. Initially, focus group research activities will be undertaken with a diverse sample of 36 HIV-infected adults 50 years of age or older to elicit data assessing critical psychosocial issues and events that may tax their coping abilities and reduce life quality. Following this, 80 HIV-infected persons 50 years of age or older will complete a self- administered, confidential survey measure composed of quantitative measures that assess (1) demographic characteristics, (2) ways of coping, (3) health-related quality of life, (4) barriers to care and service provision, (5) levels of psychosocial distress, (6) perceptions of social support, (7) perceptions of HIV-related problems, (8) substance use, and (9) high-risk sexual behavior. These qualitative and quantitative data will yield important information on the understudied domains of coping, social support, and health-related quality of life among HIV-infected older adults. The study will conclude with a pilot test of a small-scale, coping effectiveness intervention with 24 adults 50 years of age or older living with HIV/AIDS. The proposed study will guide the conceptualization and protocol formation of a large-scale intervention proposal to be submitted to the National Institute on Aging intended to conduct a controlled, randomized clinical trial of a quality of life intervention for older adults living with HIV infection in relation to waitlist comparison condition.